


the meaning of love

by doongles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Male Protagonist, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doongles/pseuds/doongles
Summary: there were eight meanings of love, and i found that in mammon.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	the meaning of love

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR DAVIS FOR BETA READEINF ALSO HOW DO I TAG MALE READER???  
> MY WRITER TWT IS @shinesatori

_hey, mc ...what's love?_ mammon whispered under the moonlight, the feeling of cold air setting the ambiance.

i chuckled, it was quite hard to put into words yet the look of mammon's face gave me the urge to answer his innocent question. i stared at the sky, squeezing my hand tight around his. 

_love is a complex word for us humans._

_some base it on scientific evidence, some keep it metaphorical. love has different meanings for everyone._

_well, what's your meaning?_

i could feel his glance at me before returning to look at the scenery, i wonder if he looked at me with concern or excitement. i only took a deep breath, letting myself relax. the nightly breeze taking my doubts with it.

_for me, love has eight meanings._

_eros, meaning erotic love_

it's when i see mammon in another light, a carnal vision. i take notice of how enticing mammon's body was. from his suggestive lips that was drawing me closer and to his skin that looked quaint everytime i tainted it with my cum. he was the embodiment of the word lust with how alluring his eyes were. mammon was a demon of greed, i started to understand this when a simple touch of mine would start to make him tremble.

_philia, affectionate love_

love at the start of our relationship, it was late nights and warm mornings that drew us closer. suddenly being transported to another world was nerve-wrecking for me, but with mammon's friendly aura gave me hope to continue. his earnest gestures were so heart-felt, it was one of the reasons i fell deep in love. he didn't want to admit he was kind but he doesn't know that for me, he was the most kind and amiable soul. 

_agape, selfless love_

i am a selfish man, it was one of my guilty sins. it's one of my traits that would stick to me forever, however mammon was the opposite. whether he believed it or not, he was a man who had a big heart. he was considerate of others, he had too much love to give, it was something i was amazed by. with his brothers speaking about how scum he was, it was a hidden truth that sparked my love.

_storge, familial love_

not only was mammon considerate towards others, he was mellow to his brothers. he was loyal to them, he was faithful to them, he stuck with them to the end of times. even at the face of god's trials, his love was able to fuel his determination. mammon will forever be connected to his brother's lives.

_mania, obsessive love_

i wasn't obsessive to the point of insanity, but mammon was a demon who fired up my madness. these feelings that were vines trapped my heart and spiraled into irrationality. i was a mad man, i can't stop but think about him everytime. i can't imagine living a life without him, he was my source of happiness. i was a foolish man in love.

_ludus, playful love_

i remember the time when we confessed. we were two idiots dancing around the topic of love, it was a star too far away for us to reach. all we could do was blush around at the faintest touch, pretend that we hated each other. we consider it cringey now but, if we didn't push further. i wouldn't know if we would be together.

_philautia, self love_

when i was in the human world, i didn't know what to feel about myself. it's not like i was a terrible person, i was incredibly mediocre. knowing mammon now gave me pride in myself, we taught ourselves to love each other. and with it, we learned to love ourselves. i learned to love the writings that i poured my heart into, mammon loved his self-image and i was so proud of him.

_the last love. pragma, enduring love._

there were so many meanings of love and in the journey of life, i found with mammon. we didn't know if it was good or bad, but all i can do is endure with him. mammon was certainly the man i loved, he was my moonlight. in my lonely nights, he was there to hold my hand. as if telling me, _you aren't alone._

 _what do you think is our love?_ was all he asked yet i couldn't stop myself from kissing him. this adventure to our forever was going to be my favorite to write. 

_everything._

the crickets were loud that night, but not as loud as our heart beats.


End file.
